Grifter Modus
THIS IS A HIGHLY ADVANCED AND YET SHITTY MODUS, BASICALLY. Grifter Modus Everything you captchalogue has to be given a deceptive or even an entirely fake name. There's no distinct sorting method, just fake names. To use an item, you simply have to remember the fake name you assigned it. BENEFIT/DEFICIT #1: Any time you captchalogue an item, you may attempt to BLUFF. To do so you have to have an ALIBI-- which means you have to have any of these three things, the more the better: a date you used the item, the location you used the item, and someone who witnessed you use the item. If you have all three, the BLUFF is an automatic success. If you only have two, you have to GAMBLE. And if you only have one, you get to flip a double-headed coin for it -- and you don't get to call heads. Automatic Failure. Gambling involves a mini-game quick-time event, most similar to a Casino-themed version of Wario-Ware. Examples: You are presented two dice and have to roll above a six. Depending on the importance or size of the item, you may have to do this twice, unless it's a seven, in which case it is an automatic success. Another example would be playing Blackjack. Winning two hands in a row will cause a success, whereas getting 21 will cause an automatic success. Upon a successful ALIBI and therefore a successful BLUFF, a duplicate card of the catchalogued item is generated in a separate BLUFF Stack. This stack behaves the same in every way as the GrifterModus itself, with the exception that you cannot put anything into this stack without BLUFFING, and once you take something out of the BLUFF Stack it is placed into your regular inventory. Also, the BLUFF Stack is not affected by benefit/deficit #2 or #3. BENEFIT/DEFICIT #2: Any time you captchalogue an item, you are required to give it a fake name. However, in doing so, you also alter the captcha-code on the back of the card so that it is semi-unusable. Therefore you cannot duplicate or combine any of the items in your Sylladex, no matter what strange machine you use. But, there is an upside to this. By using the special command JACKPOT, you may attempt to create the item that you SAID the card was. Let's say you captchalogued a simple key and said it was a pistol. Well, at the expense of a given amount of grist, shale or what-have-you, you can try your luck at the Slot Machine (also a mini-game, not an actual machine). Triple 3's: The item on the card becomes a decent, non-functional replica of a pistol. The key in question is destroyed. Triple 5's: The item on the card becomes a legitimate piece of LEAD-SPEWING DELIGHT, otherwise known as a pistol. The key in question is destroyed. Triple 7's: The item on the card stays just as it is. However, gains the added benefit of FORCED DUALITY: the key in this instance can now be used both as itself and as a gun, in the style of Problem Sleuth. The card also gains normal functionality, meaning that it can be duplicated and combined with other items that are also normal. These normal cards are also not affected by benefit/deficit #1 or #3. In the event of a no-win situation, the card remains the same as it ever was and you're out some currency. Ain't that just a bitch. BENEFIT/DEFICIT #3: This is the weaponized function of the Grifter Modus. As all weaponizations, it's only convenient less than half the time. Any time you accidentally (or purposely) call an item by it's actual name, it ejects forcibly from your Sylladex. This effect does not affect BLUFF Stack items or items generated by JACKPOT-777. For reference, calling it by a name you didn't give it, even if it's really close to the same name, does nothing at all. As far as you know. Category:Fan-made